


【小排球丨乌野全员】Hints

by Higawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa
Kudos: 1





	【小排球丨乌野全员】Hints

* 梗来自《爱丽丝梦游仙境》  
* 乌野全员，无CP  
* 迟了近一个月（

*  
日向从高处落下。  
他甚至都不知道自己是从哪里落下的又落到了哪里。幸而世上的新鲜事物不胜枚举，数目多到看见一个就能忘记一个的程度。就好比现在，一只兔子正从他眼前走过。  
身长一米九的，戴眼镜的，兔子。  
“喂月岛，你在这干什么？”日向倏地跳到“兔子”跟前。  
“这话应该我问你才是吧。”月岛不情不愿地停下脚步，眉毛拧在一起，分明是一脸嫌弃。  
“比起这个，你的耳朵是怎么回事？”  
顶着一对兔耳的月岛瞬间黑了脸，不过片刻过后他就收拾好了心情，低下头摆出招牌冷笑：“那你的打扮又是怎么回事呢？”  
“我的？”  
日向这才低头审视起自己的装束——白衬衫，校服裤，明明是再普通不过的高中生的装扮，到底有哪里不对劲？  
“以你的能力，估计一时半会儿也发现不了吧。”似乎是揶揄得尽兴了，月岛挥挥手，作势要走，“再见，我还赶时间。迟到的话国王殿下应该会闹情绪吧。”  
“你走得那么慢才不是赶时间吧？！”  
“距离今天结束还有十二个小时，所以也没那么急。”

“今天……是什么日子来着？”  
等日向想起追问的时候，月岛早已走远了。  
循着月岛的踪迹走了没一会儿，周遭的景物就发生了奇妙的变化。道路两旁的树木向着天空无尽伸展，继而相互虬结，笼罩成穹顶的形状，遮蔽天日。其后展现在眼前的，便是铺展着红绿白三色墙纸的巨大房间。  
排球的配色。  
日向不着边际地想。  
“向……日向……日向——”空无一物的房间里忽然回荡起谜一般的喊声，声音飘飘然宛如游丝，不仔细留意的话就听不真切。  
错觉吗？  
“日向！”仿若有意回应他的揣测一般，声音再次响起。  
“这屋子有鬼啊！！！”  
“不是鬼啦！”东峰连忙扯着嗓子解释。  
日向闻言，趴伏到地板上，终于在墙角处一个高约二十公分的门洞里看到了——  
“东峰前辈？！”日向蓦地瞪大眼睛，“前辈你怎么在这里？等等前辈你怎么变得那么小了？！”  
东峰挠了挠后脑勺，干笑道：“本来跟西谷和田中约好去买东西的，走到半路就发现他俩都不见了，所以……”  
“我也是！好像从什么地方掉下来就到了这儿！”  
“不，我们两个的情况好像完全不一样……”  
“对了东峰前辈，我要怎么才能跟你汇合呢？”日向直起身抻抻腰腿，意识到两人再这样交谈下去也不是个办法。  
“翔阳，看这里！”这一回，声音是从遥远高处传来的。  
顺着声音的来源，日向抬头仰望。  
“西、西谷前辈？！”日向三步并两步跑过去，紧紧抱住西谷的腿，涕泗横流，“西谷前辈请务必把长高的秘诀传授给我！！！”  
东峰则仰望着与房间差不多高的西谷，惊恐道：“怎么看这跟巨人一样的体型都不太对劲吧？！”  
“既然你真心诚意地问了，那我就把秘诀告诉你也无妨。”西谷得意洋洋地指向一旁的售货机，“那边的售货机有卖两种饮料，一种是‘长高高牛奶’，一种是‘长高高乳酸菌’，一种可以让你长高，另一种则可以让你变矮。”  
东峰：“怎么看两种都只会让人长高好吗？！”  
“要和旭前辈汇合的话，只要选择一种就可以了吧。”日向扑到售货机前，“但另一种却可以让我长高……所以两种饮料到底应该选哪个？！”  
“这个嘛。”  
“这个嘛？”  
“我忘记哪个饮料对应哪个效果了。”  
“……”日向和东峰不约而同陷入沉默。  
“那就同时按下两个售货键，掉出来哪个喝哪个吧！”西谷击掌道。  
“那万一喝错了怎么办？”  
“真正的男子汉，要敢于面对残酷的现实。”说着，西谷竖起拇指，指向自己的胸膛。  
“前辈超帅！”日向两眼冒光。  
“别用这么帅气的发言蒙混过去啊？！”东峰扶额吐槽。  
如西谷所言，日向同时揿下两种饮品所对应的按键，将随机落出的盒装牛奶一饮而尽。等日向反应过来的时候，头顶已经狠狠撞上了天花板。因吃痛而落下的眼泪汇聚成水洼，旋即又把身形恢复原状的日向整个淹没。  
他在一望无际的海洋中失去意识。

“唔噗咳——”日向挣扎着将喉咙里的水沫一气吐出。  
田中抹掉一头一脸的水，努力克制住自己的情绪：“日向你就这么对待你的救命恩人吗？！”  
“田中前辈？！”日向一个鲤鱼打挺弹跳起来。眼前的田中戴着一个造型夸张的猫耳发箍，可惜的是还未等日向开口吐槽，那发箍就因田中的头顶太过光滑而“啪”地绷掉，不偏不倚地落在他手里。  
“这发箍是看不起光头吗？！”田中猛地将它摔到地上。  
“等等别踩发箍是无辜的——”日向手脚并用拦住田中，其间忽然想起了什么，没头没尾地来了一句，“对了田中前辈，之前东峰前辈说和你约了买东西。”  
“唔呃？！”田中瞬间停下动作，“糟，忘了……大地前辈会杀了我的……”  
“那倒不至于……”日向道。  
说鬼鬼到。不知何从出现的大地揪着田中的领子把他举了起来：“田中——我提醒你多少次了都？！”  
日向长长地喘了一口气，而后补完了之前的那句话：“……吧。”  
“日向你也别想逃，之前嘱咐你的事情还记在心上吗？”  
糟，被盯上了。  
“都说了就算写在日向额头上也会被他忘记啊！”一旁悠闲路过的菅原不忘添油加醋，“说起来，之前托了山口去买蛋糕来着，也不知道他订的是什么口味。”  
“当然是草莓！”灌木丛里窜出的山口一秒回答，“那是月最喜欢吃的口味！”  
“那个蛋糕可不是给月岛吃的吧？！”三年组的二位异口同声。

“日向，看这里。”谷地躲在树后朝日向招手——时机恰到好处，仿佛是被导演特意安排来解救主角的一样。日向赶忙随着谷地远远逃离了这场无厘头的对话，一直退到幕后才被人拦住。  
缘下穿着导演背心，反戴着棒球帽，一手拿着场记板，另一手则举着卷成筒状的地理课本：“谷地同学，你应该在后边那一幕和清水学姐一起出场才对哦！”  
“这样吗？！抱、抱歉……”村民B颇不好意思地挠挠脸颊，而后忽然抬头道，“对了刚才就想说，日向你额头上好像写着什么东西。”  
“啊？”日向拢起自己的刘海，“额头上？”  
仁花从背包里拿出一面梳妆镜，举到日向眼前。  
“罐喷带彩？那是啥？”日向不明所以道。  
“我觉得应该是彩带喷罐吧？”仁花从镜旁探出头，如是说道。  
“原来月岛那家伙一开始就看见了啊？！”日向恍然大悟，“说起来今天大家好像都在忙些什么，到底发生了什么事？”  
缘下黑着脸道：“你也不看看今天是什么日子？”  
“什么日子？”日向就差把三个问号写在自己脸上。  
“剧透倒也不算犯规。那我就给你点提示吧。”缘下翻开手里的地理课本，徐徐念道，“一年之中白昼最长的一天是夏至，那么黑夜最长的一天是——”  
“呃，极夜？”  
缘下扶额：“算了，你就这么上场吧。”  
“等下，到底是——”话音未落，日向就被缘下推到了幕前。

舞台中央的华丽王座上坐着的家伙，应该就是月岛所说的“国王殿下”吧。  
总觉得有什么地方不太对劲。错觉吗？  
“国王殿下居然在吃草莓蛋糕？！”日向难以置信道。  
王座上身着锦衣华服的少年咽下嘴里的蛋糕，眨眨眼睛，如是问道：“这有什么可奇怪的吗？”

就在这时，日向从高处落下。他挣扎着爬起来，抬眼望向时钟，恰为十二点整。身边的同学用课本掩着嘴偷笑，也不知道在笑些什么。  
所以，刚才是在课上睡着了？  
“日向，为什么罚站的时候你都能睡着啊？！”讲台上的老师似乎还想说些什么，却被突然响起的铃声打断了思路，只得拢起桌上的讲义宣布下课。

“做了很长的一个梦，所以这一觉睡得特别累。”在小卖部门前排队买午饭的时候日向又忍不住打了个哈欠。  
“梦到了什么？”影山掏出口袋里的零钱，仔细点数起掌心的硬币。  
“忘了。”  
“我就不该指望你能记得。”队列向前挪动了一格，恰巧轮到影山，“一个炒面面包。再加一小块蛋糕。”  
“看不出来啊，影山你原来喜欢吃甜食吗？”日向随口问道。  
“一般吧，说不上喜欢。”影山接过找零，掀开蛋糕的包装盖，直接一口咬了上去——没用勺子。  
“那为什么还要买蛋糕呢？”日向不明所以。  
“这有什么可奇怪的吗？”嘴边沾着奶油的少年眨眨眼睛，如是说道，“因为今天是我生日啊。”

Fin.

*  
迟到了将近一个月的影山生贺是也（x）。影山小天使生日快乐！！  
剧中影山喜欢喝的“ぐんぐん牛乳”和“ぐんぐんヨグル”，直接按字幕组的翻译，翻成了“长高高牛奶”和“长高高乳酸菌”。总觉得莫名可爱XD~

TAG：排球少年，ハイキュー!!，影山飞雄，乌野


End file.
